


you’re no angel either, baby

by orphan_account



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, and if u were ever wondering who the top in the relationship is, u know i just had to write something involving that throne, well wonder no more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I don’t want to inherit the earth, Prudence. I just want you to take off your dress.”Set following the Feast of Feasts after episode 1x07. Sabrina attempts to console Prudence but her efforts soon devolve into a game of power and control.





	you’re no angel either, baby

Sabrina found Prudence where she knew she would: on the throne.

The Feast of Feasts had drawn to a close, but only just. Evidence of the coven's manic, cannibalistic hunger was everywhere in the church, from the upturned pews to the scattered candles and candelabras to - most sickening of all - the pulpy blood stain on the floor which had once been Mildred. Which could have been Prudence. Sabrina didn't know why she hadn't fled far from this scene, this horror movie, the very moment she was able. Part of her still wanted to. The odour in the air, a chilling combination of death and iron and hysteria, was making her skin crawl. And yet.

Hovering unseen in the shadow-cloaked doorway, Sabrina observed Prudence from afar. Prudence had been too lost in thought to notice Sabrina slipping quietly in, and as such there were presently no safeguards up to mask the true nature of her feelings. Prudence's jaw was set tight; her eyes glassy with the threat of overspill Sabrina thought shocking. The invulnerable, unshakeable Prudence Night - vulnerable, shaken. Even her posture was different when she believed nobody was watching. Her shoulders relaxed, her chin (usually turned up at Sabrina) resting solemnly on her palm. None of this to say that Prudence looked harmless, least of all to Sabrina. 

The smoke-blue moonlight jutting in through broken boards and holes in the roof accentuated Prudence's dramatic makeup, the razor-like jawline, the wickedly sharp curve of her nails. Even the fires still blazing in their bowls made the tears in Prudence's eyes look molten. Somehow, Sabrina wouldn't have been surprised to find that Prudence did indeed cry lava, breathe fire, exhale thick black smoke. Somehow that didn't make her like Prudence any less. 

That thought caught Sabrina off guard, and for the second time she wondered why it was that she hadn't left yet.  _Prudence is fine_, she thought.  _And anyway, why should I care if she isn't?_

Before Sabrina could think to make a clandestine getaway, Prudence stiffened as if sensing the presence of another. Instantly transforming her demeanour, she rose from her macabre throne and narrowed her dark eyes at the doorway, squinting into the shadow. "Half-breed, is that you lurking in the corner?"

Hesitant, Sabrina peeled herself away from the doors and took several steps down the nave of the church. She hadn't come here with the intention of goading Prudence - quite the opposite - but it was a hard habit to break. "Did you enjoy the feast, Your Highness?" Sabrina mentally kicked herself the moment she'd said the words. Apparently, playing nice with a girl who once had damn near harrowed her to death was easier said than done. 

Prudence tilted her head, mouth twisted into a serpentine smile that made Sabrina's hands feel clammy. Had she not seen it herself, Sabrina never would have guessed that not even fifteen seconds ago Prudence had been on the verge of tears. "I suggest you leave, Spellman. I'm in a foul mood and the sound of your whiny voice grates me to no end." There was an off characteristic to Prudence's tone. The usual coy purr had been replaced by a bitter growl. It lacked playfulness; felt like a threat. "Seriously. Get out," she continued when Sabrina showed no sign of leaving.

Sabrina, true to form, did not back down. "Look, Prudence, I'm not here to rub it in. Actually," Sabrina started up the steps to the dais. "I'm here to check on you. That was quite an ordeal; you came this close to--"

"To honouring our Dark Lord with the greatest sacrifice one can make?" Prudence curled her lip at Sabrina like the very sight of her made her sick with fury. "I truly hope you didn't come here expecting me to thank you."

"Of course," Sabrina breathed a dry laugh. "And I suppose you'd rather I let Mrs. Blackwell manipulate you? Take you for an idiot? Murder you? I know that you feel betrayed by your faith but I tried to warn you against all of this. The entire ceremony is an archaic, barbaric joke."

Prudence rolled her eyes. "Here it is. The real reason you came: to say  I told you so . Feed me my medicine. You know, you walk around like you're better than all of us," snarled Prudence, stepping marginally deeper into Sabrina's personal space. "In truth, you're the same. You can't do a good deed without reward or recognition, can't conform to a community without being the centre of its attention. In one breath, you condemn your coven for holding its High Priest in such high regard and in the next, you're banking on the name of your daddy to justify your place among my people. So which is it, Sabrina? Do you want to be here or don't you?"

Sabrina clenched her fists at her side. Why, she wondered, did Prudence make it so hard for Sabrina to warm to her? Why couldn't she ever stop doubting Sabrina's right to be viewed as an equal? "Right now, Prudence, no," admitted Sabrina, voice low and as level as she could get it. "I don't want to be here. Around you."

"So why are you?" demanded Prudence, and the grit in her voice made Sabrina's racing heart falter.

"I told you. Call me a fool, but for some unholy reason, I wanted to make sure you were all right," Sabrina backed away, her proximity to Prudence both infuriating and intoxicating. "Say what you want, but I know it hurt you, what happened. For a moment, you were Queen, and it was everything you ever wanted. Then it was pulled out from under you and just like that, you came crashing back down to earth with the rest of us."

"I'm nothing like you, half-breed," said Prudence, but the venom was missing from her bite. Sabrina had touched a nerve.

Sabrina sighed, softened. "I really am sorry, Prudence," she confessed quietly, and it was the truth. In Sabrina's eyes, Prudence had been indoctrinated by the Church of Night; tricked into believing that surrendering her flesh would somehow endow her with eternal glory. And now here she stood, devastated to find herself still alive. It was an unparalleled form of tragedy. 

Prudence regarded Sabrina with brows knitted together. Slowly, deliberately, she gave her a dissecting once over. "You really came here to console me?" The sudden change in Prudence's energy, from fizzing hostility to wary curiosity, concerned Sabrina.

"That's right," she said, self-consciously. 

"Why?" Prudence once more narrowed the space between them which Sabrina had previously attempted to widen. This close to one another, Sabrina could not deny the way in which the fires lit around the church glinted off of her every surface: golden embroidery of the gown, shining hollow of her collarbones, devilish curve of her eyes. She looked hot to touch, a burning star. "What concern am I of yours, pray tell? What exactly have I done to warrant your valiant heroism?"

"I-" Sabrina swallowed. Her thoughts were getting away from her and she was struggling, for reasons beyond herself, to reign them back in. 

Truthfully, Sabrina was hard pressed to find a good answer to Prudence's question because there  was no good answer. There was the honest answer, but divining that would have involved Sabrina also being honest with herself about her real intentions, and that was an epiphany she had yet to come to terms with. Prudence had very seriously come close to murdering Sabrina, had made her time at the academy hell. Every time Prudence opened her mouth, in fact, Sabrina's blood boiled and her chest went tight. So why did she care?

Why was it that the idea of the coven needlessly sacrificing Prudence had affected her so personally? Even amidst all that hate?

"Cat got your tongue?" Prudence mocked. "Honestly, mongrel, it's starting to look like you might actually care about little old me," she lifted a hand to Sabrina's cheek and traced her cheekbone with a perfectly manicured fingernail. Sabrina, as if under a spell, remained absolutely motionless as Prudence tucked an errant strand of yellow hair behind her ear. "Maybe you can cheer me up, after all."

Finally, Sabrina remembered herself. She slapped Prudence's hand away. "I'm not - I didn't come here to flirt with you," she objected, tripping over her words and casting doubt over her dissent.

"No?" Prudence bristled, that old familiar anger returning as swiftly as it had dissipated. "Then what in Lucifer's name are you still doing here? As I said, Spellman, I'm in no mood to entertain your righteous superiority complex or incessant whining," she encroached on Sabrina, forcing her further and further back until her legs hit the throne and she could retreat no further.

Sabrina desperately needed somewhere to look other than at Prudence's all-encompassing black eyes or at her dark lips, like forbidden fruit, hovering at Sabrina's eye line. She made the mistake of looking down, her gaze hitching on the swooping cut of Prudence's dress. Her cleavage, and a diamond-shaped patch of skin on her abdomen, were adorned with a light sheen which made her skin look like liquid gold. How badly Sabrina wanted to dip a hand in and-

_What_? she immediately averted her focus, directing it at some indistinct spot in the near distance.  _Pull it together, Sabrina._

She knew now that coming here with the notion of offering Prudence a shoulder to cry on had been an unforgivable lapse in sanity. What Prudence wanted was not to be coddled (and even if that was what she had wanted, they both knew Prudence would never allow Sabrina to be the one to do it). No, what Prudence craved was a different kind of release for her anguish entirely. Something primal, animalistic. Sabrina could feel the hunger emanating off her; felt like a meal locked square in the sights of some predatory animal. She had never really been afraid of Prudence before now. Strangely, that fear was exhilarating. 

Prudence was watching Sabrina closely, a humourless smirk on her face. She leaned in so that her lips brushed up against the lobe of Sabrina's ear when she spoke. "I can hear your heart beating in your chest," she whispered, her breath landing hotly against Sabrina's skin. "Is this why you're here, Sabrina?"

"No, I-" Sabrina fumbled helplessly behind her as if for an exit route, only for her fingers to slip inside the eye sockets of an ancient skull. Her stomach lurched. "I don't--"

"I have to admit, I'm a little surprised. I thought for sure that if you were ever going to make your move, it would have been while you were kneeling over my naked body in the bath," Prudence's words poured into Sabrina's ears like hot butter. "Or even when I invited you to join the orgy at your quaint little cottage in the woods."

Sabrina's face went red hot and she cursed her pale complexion, hoping the light was dim enough to hide the flush in her cheeks. Feeling very humiliated all of a sudden, she tried to step past Prudence. "I should leave," she mumbled.

Prudence had other ideas.

She grabbed Sabrina by the wrist, hard. "But this is how you wanted it, isn't it? You wanted me emotional. Angry. Full of hate," with that, she shoved Sabrina back against the throne, sending her stumbling gracelessly into the seat. "Well honey, I can do hate." Then Prudence was hiking up the skirt of her gown and straddling Sabrina's lap, her hands flat against the back of the throne on either side of her head. Sabrina, so shocked by this turn of events was she, could hardly even think to react. Not physically, at least.

But her thoughts were racing. Sabrina despised Prudence, she swore she did, but lately it had been starting to feel like maybe something else was lying in wait just beneath the surface of all that resentment. Something perhaps even darker. Something like desire.

Ludicrous though it was for Sabrina to admit to feeling anything other than contempt towards Prudence, she also couldn't dismiss how severely she ached to close what little distance remained between the two of them. But even if it were true - even if, impossibly, some kind of disturbed infatuation had blossomed from the passion with which they so vehemently hated one another - how could she give in to Prudence like this? Pinned down and at her mercy? That wasn't Sabrina's style.

"Get off me, Prudence," she demanding, adopting the same growl Prudence had addressed her with just moments prior.

"Make me," purred Prudence, chuckling lightly. "Here's the deal. We can do this. Right now. But you're going to have to _take_ what you want from me, handmaiden," she spoke the words almost directly into Sabrina's mouth, tossing that final taunt in as if a reminder to Sabrina that she was still technically under Prudence's thumb. "Do what I know you're dying to do. Your queen commands you."

Sabrina knew she should go, throw Prudence off her, leave  her embarrassed and wanting. She knew that. Except it was so much easier said than done when Prudence was here sitting on her lap, their chests pressed flush together, Prudence's mouth an infinitesimal distance from her own. Surrendering to her own weaknesses, Sabrina lifted her chin. Only, a fraction of a second before Sabrina's lips found Prudence's, Prudence leaned away. Sabrina's lips were left wanting. 

Prudence contorted her mouth into a wicked grin. Mistake. A white hot fury, entirely unprecedented, gripped Sabrina by her bones. She was so sick of Prudence's games, her teasing, her taunting, her smug smiles and perfect posture. If Prudence wanted Sabrina to take, then take is what Sabrina would do.

Clamping her hands against either side of Prudence's face, she yanked her head down and crashed their mouths together. It was a forceful, frenzied gesture which resulted in a painful clash of teeth and lips but even when Sabrina felt Prudence's canine tear into her lower lip and draw blood, she didn't stop. The kiss was bruising and frantic. It tasted like blood and cherries and felt like the most exquisite form of sin Sabrina had ever experienced. When she forced her tongue past Prudence's teeth, she felt Prudence gasp involuntarily into her mouth and smiled. Prudence might have been on top, but Sabrina was in control.

Sabrina seized hold of Prudence by her waist, forced her body closer. Any distance was too much distance. Some feral, devastating urge had entirely consumed Sabrina and she was powerless to its hunger. Clearly, she was not alone in this. Prudence gripped Sabrina's jaw tight, fingernails digging crescent moons into the flesh there, leaving marks which felt like they might last. Just as their passion went hand in hand with hatred, so too did their pleasure go hand in hand with pain.

It wasn't long before Prudence was tugging at the hem of Sabrina's sweater. Sabrina stopped her, clasping her hand around Prudence's forearm. Breathless, they broke apart from the kiss. "You first," panted Sabrina, thumbing a smear of dark lipstick or blood from the corner of Prudence's mouth. 

"My, my," purred Prudence. "I guess it is true what those misguided mortals say about the meek."

"I don't want to inherit the earth, Prudence," disputed Sabrina, using every ounce of will she had to keep her voice from trembling. One slip and she would forfeit all authority. This - like everything between the two of them - was just another game of power and control. Sabrina intended to win. "I just want you to take off your dress."

Prudence, conflicted, arched a sculpted brow at Sabrina. Sabrina didn't want to wait for her to figure out a way to turn the tables again. She reached behind Prudence's back, unzipped her dress without breaking eye contact for a second, then arched her own brow impatiently. One side of Prudence's mouth quirked upwards; the ghost of a smile. Ultimately obeying Sabrina, Prudence lifted her weight off her lap and stood tall before her. Sabrina sat in the throne and watched Prudence tug the dress off first by its shoulders and then by the waist, before it slipped off her body and pooled at the floor by her feet. 

Prudence was entirely naked underneath. 

Now, Sabrina had seen Prudence naked before. When she'd been ordered, as handmaiden, to bathe her. Except this time around the dynamics had shifted. Where previously Prudence had stripped as a show of ego and dominance, she was now laying herself bare before a fully clothed Sabrina only because she had been instructed to. Consciously, Sabrina made every effort to maintain a straight face - to give nothing away of what it was that she was truly feeling in that moment as she drank in the sight of Prudence's unholy sublimity. It was a task.

Sabrina stood. She knew that Prudence was reading her closely, waiting, waiting, waiting for a reaction. For a tell. Anything Prudence might pounce on and use to her advantage. Sabrina was giving nothing away. 

“I do believe it’s your turn,” said Prudence, eyeing Sabrina’s clothes as though she could already see what lay beneath. But Sabrina did not undress.  Instead, she trailed a gentle hand along Prudence’s neck, her shoulder, her arm. She levelled her gaze at Prudence.

“Do you hate me?” Sabrina whispered.

“Yes,” said without hesitation but also without force. 

“Do you want me?”

Prudence said nothing to this, only stood with quiet refrain, exposed and starting to seem more so with each passing moment. Sabrina’s hands had found their way to Prudence’s hips and she smiled up at her knowingly when the silence stretched on.

“Well?”

“Stop toying, Spellman.” Prudence cupped Sabrina’s chin. “I don’t have all night.” She leaned in but her advance was stopped when Sabrina pressed a finger to her lips and shook her head subtly.

“I want to hear you say it.”

Prudence’s face darkened. She knocked Sabrina’s hand away. “Say what?” 

“Just say that you want me,” Sabrina implored, revelling in the exchange of power neither could deny was taking place. Prudence, naked and wanting, at the mercy of Sabrina’s whims. She couldn’t have dreamed it any better. Still, Prudence held her tongue. 

Sabrina tilted her head, smirked, locked her hands together behind Prudence’s neck. Her eyes fell onto Prudence’s mouth and stayed there, unwavering as she spoke. “If you want more, you’ll have to beg me for it.” She touched her lips briefly against Prudence’s, once and then twice and then a third time, constantly drawing back before Prudence could manage any proper reciprocation. 

“I don’t beg,” claimed Prudence, but her voice sounded hollow and she wasn’t looking Sabrina in the eye. Both of them were staring at one another’s mouths, neither allowing themselves the indulgence they so craved. 

“That’s a real shame, Prudence,” Sabrina shrugged. She pursed her lips, faux apologetic, and made to step around Prudence. Prudence blocked her path, simmering, but finally seeming to accept her subordination. She exhaled, nostrils flaring. This was going to hurt.

“Fine,” spoken through fiercely gritted teeth. Another deep breath. “I want you, Sabrina.”

A rush of something warm and sensational - victory? euphoria? want? - washed over Sabrina at finally hearing the words said out loud. She tried not to let it show just how much the words affected her but her heart beat manically. Oh, how the mighty had fallen. 

She wasn’t done yet, though. 

“No,” said Sabrina, so close to Prudence that she was speaking into her mouth, their lips grazing together when her own mouth moved. “I said beg. On your knees.”

“You must be joking,” spat Prudence, searching Sabrina. 

“I’ve never been more serious.”

Sabrina stepped backwards and eased herself back into the throne, hands resting on the smooth crowns of old skulls, one finger tap, tap, tapping impatiently against the bone. She was pleasantly surprised at her own restraint; at her control over the situation thus far. Thinking now about what it would be like to give over control, to betray her own powerful desires with reckless abandon by letting Prudence touch her and by touching her in return, sent a shiver up and down her spine. It would be so easy. She could do it. She’d damn enjoy it, too. But Sabrina Spellman wasn’t about to surrender her upper hand; to fall at Prudence’s mercy. Not now that she had her right where she wanted her. 

“You’re nothing,” Prudence growled.

“Beg.”

“A half breed. A worthless-“

“Beg.”

“I don’t-“

“Beg. Or I walk.”

Prudence opened and then closed her mouth. For one heart stopping moment, Sabrina thought she was about to leave; that she had changed her mind and decided Sabrina wasn’t worth the effort. Had Sabrina gone too far? Overestimated her hold over Prudence? Prudence could up and leave and Sabrina would lose this tricky game and never again would Prudence allow her to forget the day she left Sabrina high and dry. Instead of doing so, however, Prudence simply closed her eyes for just a beat and sighed resignedly. When she opened them again they were almost black with spite. 

Slowly, Prudence Night sank to her knees before Sabrina. 

Initially, she struggled to force the words up her throat, no doubt wrestling with her own innate instinct to never surrender a single iota of power and dignity. But finally they came, strained and laced with resentment: “Sabrina Spellman,” a pause, “This is me begging you. This is me saying that I want you. I want you, Sabrina.”

Here it was, Sabrina’s moment, her ultimate triumph over Prudence - one she’d been waiting on for a very long time. Sabrina on the throne and Prudence stripped and begging at her feet, a sight neither girl, for all their many gifts, ever saw coming. And oh, it was glorious and every flame in the room leapt a little higher and a solid slab of moonlight sliced through the air between them as if to say  _here is the line which divides you._

Sabrina stood over Prudence and felt the raw anger emanating off her in waves, like heat or smoke. She pressed her palm to Prudence’s cheek, soft and hot.

“Not a chance, Prudence.”

Prudence’s eyes widened; her mouth moved but no words fell out. Sabrina rendered her speechless when her hand fell away from Prudence’s face and she walked from the dais with a smirk. She heard Prudence scramble to her feet behind her but did not turn to look. 

“Get back here, you filthy halfbreed!” She screamed. The echo of Sabrina’s soles against the floor were the only reply. “I’ll curse you and your entire family! Your whole bloodline!” Prudence would surely not let this lie and Sabrina knew she had just made things between them infinitely worse, but how could she resist? Prudence has had this coming for so long and it felt so good to be the one to dish it to her. She’d need to watch her back from now on, sure, and somehow resist the sickest urge she’d ever had: to forgive Prudence. To let her guard down around her. But then, she’d been doing that for as long as she could remember. “I will  come for you, Sabrina Spellman, believe this!”

“ Not today, you won’t,” Sabrina called cheerfully over her shoulder, before heaving open the church doors and leaving a naked, rejected, volcanic Prudence alone by her throne of skulls.

Long live the queen. 


End file.
